fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Bowser: Revenge is Sweet
Paper Bowser: Revenge is Sweet is a DLC pack for Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow. As the name suggests, it stars Bowser. Story Like all the DLC packs, this game takes place after the primary game is completed. It all began one day in the Mushroom Kingdom, inside Bowser's castle. The Koopa King himself was sitting on his throne, concocting his next plan to kidnap the fair Princess Peach- nope. Turns out he was waiting for his leftover Deluxe Shroom Pizza from Goom University to reheat in the microwave. As Bowser chewed his pizza, he thought to himself, a great feat for him. "I honestly haven't been able to come up with any ideas to kidnap her since we saved Flipside from that evil overlord," he thought. "I hope I haven't lost my edge." Just then, he heard a knock on the door. In walked his second-in-command, Kammy Koopa, who'd been in the position since Kamek was fired for betraying him, and a small man in a robe, his face hidden. Kammy exclaimed that this man had offered to help Bowser kidnap Peach, which Bowser jumped for joy at. Normally he'd be on edge and expect this man to betray him, like Antasma attempted to, but by this point he really didn't care. Just like that, the man's plan was set up. Peach was inside her pink-and-white castle, drawing pictures of the various dimensions she'd seen during her last adventure in Flipside, when she heard a knock at the door. It was a Toad mailman, carrying a package from Pi'illo Island. Wondering what it was, she opened. To her surprise, it was Kammy, who quickly blasted her with a sleep spell. The mailman took off his disguise, revealing him to be the robed man. They then carried her to the Koopa Clown Car Bowser was riding in, and they flew off. Hours later, Mario had made it to Bowser's castle, ready to save the princess again. Like always, Bowser stood on a rickety old bridge, with a switch behind him to deactivate the magnets holding the bridge together. And, like always, Mario jumped over Bowser's head and ran towards the switch. However, once he hit it, instead of the normal collapsing bridge, a clear tube fell from the ceiling and trapped Mario inside it. Bowser began dancing with pure happiness as Peach looked at the scene, horrified. Bowser ran up to the mysterious man, thanking him for helping him kidnap Peach once and for all. Just then, the man pulled out a small red gun, and shot Bowser before he could react. This wasn't Mario, though, so Bowser was merely stunned as opposed to knocked out. Enraged, Bowser asked what in the name of Tatanga's undergarments was going on. The man finally lifted up his hood, revealing his face- one Bowser'd thought he'd never see again. The man was none other than Fawful, the Beanish scientist who'd attempted to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom a while back- but he was supposed to be dead. Fawful's green skin was covered in scars, and where his heart was supposed to be, there was a small device with a red star inside it. Fawful told Bowser he'd brought himself back to life by draining power from the remnants of the Dark Star, once Mario and his group had re-destroyed it- see Chapter 5 of the original game. He wanted revenge on those who had defeated him, and this seemed like the greatest way to do so. Even madder, Bowser ran up to Fawful and began combat, with Kammy helping him. Unfortunately, Fawful won the battle, and had some robotic minions throw him out of the castle. Bowser finally awoke on the shore of some random island. He looked around and saw the outline of a city- maybe the people there could help him find out how to get back to Bowser Castle. He quickly made his way towards the city, which was even bigger than his castle. As soon as he stepped in the city, he heard a familiar voice. He looked towards a salon of sorts and saw Kammy getting her hair and nails done. Bowser barged in and told Kammy she'd been slacking off if she never saw that Fawful was the mysterious man the whole time. Kammy said she had no idea, but she HAD met the mayor of this city, ad he could help Bowser out. Kammy joined Bowser's group and they went to see him. Bowser and Kammy approached a small blue house at the center of the city. Inside, there was a short squat Koopa wearing a blue tuxedo. He didn't seem scared of Bowser at all, and instead asked him to sit down. The Koopa introduced himself as Shelldon, the mayor of Crystine City. Kammy explained everything that had happened to them in their castle, and about Fawful's return. Shelldon didn't even seem mildly upset about this, and calmly told Bowser there was a way to defeat the Beanish madman and get back his castle- the Scrolls of Power. They were ancient relics that granted amazing levels of power and if they were all brought together, could give one any desire they wanted. Bowser and Kammy decided to look for these scrolls, and Shelldon told them where one of them lay- in Aridia Canyon. Chapter 1: Sand, Sun, and Secrets Aridia Canyon's name said it all- the place was a barren gulch with little plant life or water, yet the inhabitants had managed to stay alive via discovery of a mysterious substance they called "Ambrosia", a gooey yellow mineral that quenched any thirst they might have on top of tasting like vanilla ice cream. Bowser and Kammy arrived by at a small Ambrosia mining outpost near the capital of the region, Aridton. The duo walked to Aridton, even though the path there, on top of being dry and hot, was swarming with enemies like Sandmaws and Scarabbs. Upon arrival, they saw Aridton was nothing more than a small collection of about three or four buildings. With Bowser asking how small the other towns were if Aridton was the capital, they went ask around for clues to the Scroll's whereabouts. The duo finally arrived at what appeared to be the only inhabited building in the town, a run-down shop named Benson's Bakery and Gear. Entering the shop, they found it completely deserted, save a single Boomerang Bro hiding behind the shop's counter. Bowser grabbed the turtle and demanded to know why nobody was in the town. Even more horrified than before, the Boomerang Bro stated that a group of bandits had chased everyone out of the town trying to take over the Ambrosia mines, and that he was the only one who managed to hide. Kammy told Bowser that helping the townspeople would likely aid in them obtaining the Scroll of Power. Reluctantly, Bowser agreed, and the Boomerang Bro, introducing himself as Benson, decided to come with to ensure that Bowser kept his promise. After the trio of Koopas made it to the Ambrosia Mines, they lept down the shaft that led to the large storage room, with Bowser landing on Benson in the process. They snuck around for a few minutes before finding the bandits (who actually were Bandits) trying to carry out a massive piece of Ambrosia. Unfortunately, Bowser's plan to sneak up on them and knock them out was foiled when he stopped whispering and practically every bandit heard him. They promptly went to Plan B- kicking the rears of every Bandit in the room. The trio left the mines, with Bowser munching on a fist-sized piece of the vanilla-flavored Ambrosia. After a while, townspeople returned to Aridton, at first scared that the bandits were still there, but then rejoiced as it became clear that Bowser, Kammy, and Benson had cleared them out. As the sheriff of the town asked what they would like in return, Bowser asked for two things- a big glass of water and the location of the Scroll of Power. As the sheriff ordered his deputy to get some water, he told Bowser that Aridia Canyon's Scroll of Power was the Scroll of Heat, which held the power to manipulate flames, and that it was held in Eternity Temple on the outskirts of the canyon, guarded by a long-dead robotic dragon. Bowser shrugged it off and began walking in the direction he assumed the temple was, drinking as he walked. After what seemed like days of walking, the group finally came across the temple. Once inside, they found strange glyphs that had apparently been left by the same civilization that crafted the Scroll of Power. Using Bowser's brute strength, Kammy's magic, and Benson's boomerang-throwing skills, they eventually came across a massive gap in the canyon, where the scroll lay on a pedestal out in the open. Bowser quickly rushed over to the pedestal, grabbing the scroll and congratulating his group for not getting slaughtered on the way to the scroll. In response to the scroll be ing taken, however, a giant slab of black rock rose from the ground, summoning other rocks around it to form a robot-like draconic construct. This beast, Skeletail, threatened to destroy any who took the scroll, and as such, attacked the trio. After a hard battle, they triumphed, and Bowser took the Scroll of Heat for his own. Chapter 2: Of Monsters and Magic Chapter 3: Doom = MC Squared Chapter 4: The Labyrinth Chapter 5: A Massif Showdown Chapter 6: Superpowered Showoff Chapter 7: Stone-Cold Stonemount Chapter 8: Partners in Time Chapter 9: Attack on Toad Town Chapter 10: Showtime Characters *Bowser- The main character. *Kammy Koopa- Bowser's lackey and the first partner. Tattles enemies and areas in the field. *Fawful- Main antagonist. *Benson- A highly skeptical Boomerang Bro. who joins Bowser in order to chase the bandits out of Aridia Canyon. In the field, he can use his boomerang to hit far-off switches and retrieve items. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario 5 DLC Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Paper Games Category:Mario Games Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Games Category:Mario (series)